Channel Surfing
by SnowySunrise
Summary: The Konoha 12 and the Sand sibs are trapped into the t.v by a mysterious dark voice. Will they get out or will they be stuck there forever?


I was bored when I came up with this idea, so if you dont like it then TO BAD! just kidding..or was I?

I also do not own Naruto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl with pink hair yelled out when a raven haired boy walked in to my living room.

"Hn," was all he said when he sat down next to a blonde boy on the couch.

"I'm surprised you came Sasuke," the blonde said surprisingly.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Cold hearted jerk," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Is everyone here Hinata," another blonde said impatiently.

"Y-Yes, Ino," I replied. All of the Konoha 12 and the Sand siblings were having a reunion since the Fourth Great Shinobi War was over and that Sasuke was back.

"Why am I here," Sasuke asked (more like demanded).

"We're here to celebrate that we're all back together and that Madara is defeated," Naruto answered.

"What a stupid reason," Sasuke replied.

"If it was so stupid, then why did you come," a brown haired boy asked.

"Well...ah...Shut up Kiba," Sasuke exclaimed.

"HAHAHA!" Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"KIBA, NARUTO!" Sakura shouted with her angry voice as she hit both of them in the head.

"Oww Sakura," the said in unison.

"Wow Hinata, I'm surprised you were allowed to invite us to your house," Sakura changed the subject.

"More like a mansion," Naruto mumbled.

"More like a castle," Kiba added louder.

"More like a KINGDOM!" Naruto shouted.

"SHUT UP!" another blonde yelled which caused the two to be quiet.

"I-It i-is ok T-Temari," Hinata said. "And about me allowing you guys here-"

"MMMMMMMMM!" a noise growled nearby.

"What was that," Sakura asked.

"P-Probably the n-neighbor," Hinata stuttered.

"You don't have any neigbors," Naruto questioned.

"A-Ah," Hinata responed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" the noise growled louder.

While everyone got up to look where the noise came from while Sasuke activated his Sharigan.

"Sasuke, you would need the Byakugan to look for people," Naruto pointed out which caused Sasuke to deactivate his Sharigan which left him embarrassed.

"I think it is coming from the closet," Sakura said.

"I-It c-c-couldn't b-be," Hinata stuttered.

"Okay, then use your Byakugan," Ino suggested.

"I-I-" Hinata stuttered again.

While everyone was looking at Hinata, Naruto opened the closet that Sakura suggested earlier to look.

"Are you okay Hinata, you seem really nervous," Kiba said worried.

"I-I'm n-not," she stuttered.

"Guys guess what, I found Neji tied up with tape covering his mouth in the closet," Naruto exclaimed.

Then everyone turned from Neji to Hinata. Hinata looked like she can pass out any second.

"Why was Neji in the closet," Sakura asked like it was the most normal thing ever.

"W-Well y-y-you s-see," Hinata stuttered.

While everyone was looking at Hinata again, Naruto took the tape off of Neji's mouth.

"Hinata-san is not suppose to have this party!" Neji shouted (which was rare). "She asked Hiashi-sama and he said no; she tied me up as soon as he left so I couldn't tell anyone!"

Now everyone was staring at Hinata with shock in their eyes.

"Hinata, is this true?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm r-really s-s-sorry e-every-" Hinata stuttered.

"That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed which had everyone falling anime style.

"How is that awesome?" Neji asked angrily.

"Because, Hinata should do whatever she wants to do. It's her life, let her live it," Naruto announced.

"If we let her do that then she would be dead by now," Neji argued.

"Just go to Sakura and see if she can heal you from that big burn mark on your mouth when I pulled the duck tape off," Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah," Neji growled as he walked over by Sakura to do what Naruto just advice him to do.

"Sakura can heal everyone and everything," Naruto continued.

"If I had that ability then I would have cured you from your stupidity," Sakura commented.

"Dang Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto asked.

He never got answered cause Sakura was to busy healing Neji to pay Naruto any attention.

"What are we going to do right now, Hinata?" a brown haired girl spoke.

"W-We can w-watch the T.V until the p-pizza comes T-Tenten," Hinata answered.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Naruto said as he flopped on the couch leaving everyone on it annoyed.

"Let's watch the Housewives of Konoha!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"I am not watching that crap," Sasuke answered bluntly leaving Ino sad. "Let's watch Johnny Test," Sasuke stated.

"NO!" half the room of teenagers screamed out loud.

"Why,?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No, man that's for kids," Kiba shouted.

"Well, then what do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's watch The Penguins of Madagascar," Kiba suggested.

"Boo, like that's not a kids show!" Tenten shouted. "Let's watch Indiana Jones."

"No, let's watch Animal Planet," Shino said creepily.

" Ah NO! And we're going to watch Top Chef," Choji said while eating chips.

" We're not going to watch Top Chef Choji, let's just watch the news," Shikamaru yawned.

"BORING! We should watch an exercise video to get our youthful hearts beating!" Lee shouted youthfully.

"Lee, give up!" Neji exclaimed leaving Lee depressed. "We're watching Victorious...don't blame me."

"Wow, I wanna watch America's Got Talent," Naruto complained.

"No let's watch Honey Boo Boo," a guy with make up said while giggling.

"What are you a girl, Kankuro?" Temari asked which got her a glare from Kankuro. "Good Luck Charlie."

"We're watching Toddlers and Tiaras and that's finally," a red growled at everyone.

"Why Gaara?" Temari asked kindly.

"Because I want to," he answered

"Well I want to watch Say Yes to the Dress," Sakura brightened. Everyone just stared at her like she was a freak. "Okay lets just let Hinata pick," Sakura suggested.

"O-Okay, h-how about P-Prety Little L-Liars?" Hinata stuttered. Everyone looked shocked at what she just said.

"You watch Pretty Little Liars of all people?" Temari asked.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata answered.

"Okay let's just turn on the T.V and see what's on and we'll watch it," Naruto suggested. When everyone arrived at the couch, Hinata turned on the T.V to a blank channel.

"Hello," someone said from the T.V.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"You kids that you can get rid of me that fast," the voice growled.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to show you my pain, by trapping you in this T.V!" the voice shouted. All of a sudden the kids were sucked into the T.V.

"What happened!" Ino shrieked.

"How do we get?' out is what we should be saying," Tenten stated.

"Whatever, HELP US!" Naruto shouted from inside the T.V. To bad for them that the Hyuga live in one part of Konoha where it is just Hyuga. The worse thing is that all the Hyuga were on a vacation. Will the children get out? Or will they be stuck forever?

* * *

Please rate my story if you like it. If i get at least 3 reviews then I will continue.

And don't forget to review unless you want to be sucked into a T.V! Mhahahahaha!


End file.
